


The Love Word

by lexia4



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexia4/pseuds/lexia4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Word

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [О любви](https://archiveofourown.org/works/607749) by [Rainy_Elliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot)



> Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.

For Jack, love is free. It has no limits. He has no qualms with falling head over heels for someone whether they are a gorgeous man in a cute suit complete with a cup of coffee or a six-eyed, blue-skinned alien with an inventive use of tentacles. He doesn't differentiate between gender, as long as someone's gorgeous enough, it's fair game. That's how it is where he comes from and he can't help but embrace it with full gusto.

For Ianto, love is unconditional. He will always love Lisa, never minding of the fact that she ended her life as an uncontrollable, unemotional cyberwoman. Just as he'll always love Jack, no matter how much he hurts him. No matter how much hurt someone you love can inflict on you, willingly or not, there is a reason you love them. You just have to remember what it is. Once he has a hold on love, Ianto never lets go.

For Owen, love is pain. His mother, at her own admission loved him. This didn't stop her from kicking him out the moment he turned sixteen though. He never looked back and she never came looking. He loved Katie and now Katie is dead. Towards the end, she could barely remember his name, let alone the fact they'd pledged to live out the rest of their lives together. Love hurts. It may be a cliché but that doesn't make it any less true.

For Tosh, love is everlasting. Once she's loved someone she can't let them go, there will always be a piece of them left with her. All her loved ones have helped shape her into the woman she is today, whether their actions were good or bad. There was Mary who made her feel special, Tommy who just wanted to live and then there was Owen. Sometimes he's nice and other times he's downright cruel but like all the others he has a piece of her heart and he always will - forever.

For Gwen, love is differing. She loves Rhys. No doubt about it, she married him after all. He's everything those magazines say you should look for in a man: funny, charming and good looking. She also loves Jack. Then again, who doesn't love Jack – he's the man of a million dreams. She loves them both differently, because to her they are different. Rhys is the love of her life while Jack is just a part of her castle in the air.


End file.
